kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Destructicus Maximus
Destructicus Maximus is one of the Demonizer Eight Generals in Superhero Keyblade Wars. True to his name, Destructicus always destroys his targets as brutally and mercilessly as possible. He took on the form of the next US president, after the previous one was murdered earlier during Demonizer's invasion, in order to enforce excessive government oversight and make all of Earth's nations surrender to the empire, as well as gain intel on the heroes' activities and take control of their weapons, tech, and other assets to use for evil. He was destroyed by the Avengers and the X-Men. Story After murdering the US president, or at least having his death carried out, Destructicus took his place, disguised as Dick Tater, and began to take control of every other nation on Earth, unhindered by even the most stringent laws and complex politics, to become President of the World, as well as lobbying to pass a more stringent Superhuman Registration Act to prevent anyone from stopping Demonizer. Personality Destructicus is a ruthless, disciplinarian, national Darwinist who sees war, genocide, bigotry, hatred, intolerance, misogyny, jingoism, subjugation, and political expediency as necessary evils to preserve the very fabric of the universe and cleanse it of it's "impurities", even if it means keeping it in a state of perpetual, widespread war and political upheaval for eternity. He enjoys killing innocent people and destroying entire nations as retribution for not agreeing with his and Majin Tyrant's morally bankrupt viewpoints. Under the human guise of President Richard "Dick" Tater, he is very cocky and smug, often boasting his unjustified superiority and "moral high ground" to Sora and the other heroes, making even Tony Stark question his own egotism, and quite glad he didn't butter up to the moral grayness so often demanded by the government in recent years long enough to become as bad as them. Dick''s verbal assaults and threats of murder or destruction are not as obvious or large in scale as his alter ego, but he is nonetheless willing to threaten innocents and loved ones alike to make people do whatever he orders in the name of whatever "greater good" he fabricates. Dick Tater is, as Captain America would put it, the picture of American arrogance and everything wrong with the USA. He is a conceited sociopath who openly embraces the darker ideologies that "flourished especially back in the 1980s", like homophobia, racism, and male chauvinism. He firmly believes the country of America is literally the vessel of God himself, to further the impression that everything he does, no matter how unjust and evil, is entirely for the good of the nation. Quotes * "Peace begets laziness. Laziness begets weakness. Weakness begets annihilation!" * "I don't need the masses' approval for anything! Only God's!" * "Everything I do, no matter how unethical or unfair, is purely for the greater good; for God and country!" * "All the economic, cultural, environmental, and financial instabilities we're dealing with are our punishment for being lenient with the illegal immigrants and letting them in when we already have too much on our hands! There's only one way to atone for our crimes against our country and make it great again, and that's to embrace the things we once condemned, wipe all the illegals out, and make America the center of the center of an unstoppable empire!" * "I'll not tolerate your objections, no matter what the moral validity!!!" * "I will blast you all to hell!!!" * "You have brought the War Economy's vengeance on yourselves, and upset the socio-economic balance beyond all hope!" Trivia * Destructicus is based on the Decepticon Combiner Bruticus from "Transformers". ** His appearance also takes some inspiration from the Proudclad Mk.VII. * He also has the same japanese voice actor as Caius Ballad from the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy. * Destructicus' human form looks a lot like South Park's Mr. Garrison, as if he were designed by Evangelion character designer Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Both Garrison and Destructicus are incredibly antagonistic and aggressive towards any and all who disagree with them, with the latter being far more menacing when his true nature is revealed. * His human name is a pun on the word "dictator", and his character is aslo (partially) modeled after a worst-case scenario of Donald Trump's presidency, based on various controversies surrounding Trump himself since before his presidential campaign and following election. Dick's extremely nationalistic attitude in general is also strikingly similar to Senator Steven Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. * The concept of Destructicus having a human form is a callback to the "Pretenders" sub-group of Transformers. * After being exposed and forced to discard his human disguise, Destructicus threatens to start World War III and destroy every non-American nation unless Demonizer is allowed to control the entire Earth, partly referencing a similar threat enacted by Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Demonizer Category:Bosses Category:SKW Characters Category:Deceased Characters